The Afterfight
by RomanticSoul693
Summary: The fight between Bill and Sookie in Episode 2 of Season 2.
1. Catching Up On Life

By the time Bill heard Sookie's scream, he was already half way to her. He heard the growl of the creature attacking his Sookie. Bill couldn't believe he had actually let her walk home. He should have followed her after they had their fight, but he was too stubborn.

Back at Jessica's old house, he had the right to be mad at her. He had found her and Jessica at the Hambys' house. Jessica was about to kill her father. Bill was shocked that Sookie could have actually put a human family in such risk of losing their lives. He thought she was smarter than that. He acted on an impulse and leapt to conclusions. He wanted to run into that house, get Sookie and Jessica out, and then get rid of the family. But he knew it wouldn't be that easy. He knew he'd have to be invited into the house. Being a vampire surely did have its drawbacks.

When bill got to the house, he ran up the walkway, and stopped at the threshold. He opened the door, but that's all he could do. What was happening inside the house was madness. Sookie was on the floor. Jessica had her father up against a wall with a belt around his neck. Her fangs were extended. The mother was standing next to Jessica, trying to convince her daughter to stop the terrible deed she was about to do.

Behind the woman, was a little girl, probably not much older than 8. Perfect. Such a naïve child would be scared of him, but glamouring her might get him the invitation. The glamour did work. The girl invited Bill in.

He ran to Sookie, pushing past Jessica, pushed her out the door, while yelling at her, telling her that it was all her fault he had to do this, while she pleaded with him to not kill the family. He pushed Sookie out the door.

He didn't wait to watch her run to her car. He had more important things to tend to. Like Jessica and her shocked family. He would have to kill them. But what were 3 lives to a vampire? He killed the father first. Jessica had told him how mean her father was. He deserved to be killed. The mother and daughter were harder for Bill to kill, but he knew he had to do it, so he did it quickly.

After he finished draining the Hambys, he set the scene up so it looked like any other murder. Preferably one not committed by a vampire.

Bill then walked out of the house and looked for Sookie. He spotted her in her car across the street. Jessica was with her, red tears streaming down her face. It looked like Sookie was trying to comfort her. It looked like Sookie needed some comforting too, but Bill didn't care. Not now. Not after what just happened.

Bill walked over to the car, slow for a vampire. He knocked on the window lightly. Sookie lowered it slowly. Her face was slanted down, so he couldn't see her eyes.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to drive me home"

"Ok," Sookie said quietly. She opened the door and stepped out, keeping her face out of the light of the street lamp above her. She tried to walk past Bill, but he grabbed her arm, and turned her around, to face him.

"Sookie. How dumb are you? Why would you risk taking HER here? That was one of the stu-" Sookie cut him off.

"I don't want to hear this." And with that, she pulled away from him and walked to the passenger door. She opened the door, and slid into the seat. Bill didn't even bother going after her. He slid into his seat, and was about to drive away, when he realized that they keys weren't in the ignition.

"Sookie? Where are the keys?" He asked.

"They fell out of my pocket when Jessica pushed me before. You pushed me out of the house before I could pick them up."

"Good job, Sookie," Bill said sarcastically. She looked up at him like he'd slapped her.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, Bill Compton," she said quickly. "You've never been sarcastic with me before, and I can tell you this much; I don't like it."

"I don't care if you like it or not!" Bill yelled. Sookie then opened the car door, and stepped out quickly and started for Jessica's house. Bill got out of the house and ran vampire-style to Sookie.

"You stop right there," Bill said. "I'm not letting you go in that house. I'll get the keys. You get back in the car."

"I won't take orders from you, Bill," Sookie responded. "But I don't want to see the dead bodies, so…go." With that, Bill stalked off into the Hamby house.

A minute later, He came out with the keys in his hand. Sookie was already in the car, talking to Jessica. This time, it was Sookie who was crying. Bill walked back to the car, got in, placed the key in the ignition, and drove off into the night.


	2. The Toughest Part of the Fight

For the first few minutes of the car ride home, Bill, Sookie, and Jessica were silent. But after what had happened to Jessica's family, Sookie knew that she needed to apologize to Jessica.

"Jess, I'm so so so sorry. I had no idea this would happen. I thought we were just going to stay in the car. I feel responsible for what happened, and I just need you to know that if I could have changed this, I would've," she said.

"Sookie…" Jessica spoke softly. Bill cut her off.

"You ARE responsible for this, Sookie," he said coldly. "It's your fault that there are three dead people lying in that house. It is your fault they lost their daughter in the first place, not mine. I only did this for you."

"I didn't ask you to change Jessica," she replied. "You did that on your own."

"I did it so I could return to you!" Bill was angry now.

"Maybe I didn't want you to come back!" Sookie yelled without thinking. After she said it, she knew she shouldn't have. She could see the quick flash of pain that shot through his face, but he quickly covered it with the indifferent face he always used to mask his true feelings.

"I'm sorry, Bill. That was uncalled for," she said, lowering her head in shame.

"Yes, it was," he replied. After many painful minutes of silence, Jessica spoke up.

"Sookie," she said, sniffing. "Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone, even though I'm already more alone then I've ever been."

"Oh, Jess. Of course, if you want me to."

"I do," she replied.

"Ok, then," Sookie said.

"But you'll have to stay in the guest room, Sookie," Bill said. Sookie had always stayed in Bill's room, but they weren't going to be there for pleasure, she sort of understood his decision, under the circumstances. But she couldn't believe he had actually been able to be so cruel, by telling her that she wasn't allowed to be with him.

Sookie'd probably be up all night, comforting Jessica. This was probably one of the hardest things Jessica had ever been through, losing her parents.

"Why would you say that?" Sookie asked. "I wouldn't have wanted to sleep with you, after tonight."

"There is no reason why you should be mad at me. I'm the one who took care of the situation at hand."

"You killed a family. A mother, father, and a child! I don't understand how you can kill so easily. I mean, I know you're a vampire, Bill, but this is just crazy. A child, Bill! That is beyond cruel!"

"What did you want me to do?" he yelled. "There was nothing else I could do! I would have had to glamour them intensely and more than once. What happened back there was probably the moment that would hold in their minds forever. I wouldn't be able to shake that."

"You could have tried!" Sookie answered back. "I'm sure that would have been better than losing their lives! You didn't even think about it! You just bit without giving it one second of consideration! How can I trust that you won't want to kill me one day? You might even want to now, after what I caused. Stop the car."

Bill stopped the car suddenly, not pulling over. He didn't care if a car came up behind them. He expected Sookie to start crying, but she didn't. She simply got out of the car, and headed into the woods that were beside the road.

"Where are you going?!" Bill yelled, angrily.

"Home!" she called back. Jessica got out of the car.

"I thought you said you were coming home with me," she said to Sookie.

"I'm sorry, Jess. I'll drop by tomorrow night to see how you are. I need to get out of here. " And with that, Sookie disappeared into the dense woods.


	3. The Attack That Led To The Almost Death

The woods were incredibly dark and cryptic. The trees were very close together, and made it difficult for anyone to walk by. The branches hung low, so that if anyone happened to walk past that tree, they would surely scratch you. Since it was mid-summer, the leaves were overlapping each other to make a large canopy, blocking every bit of the full moon's light that was trying to reach past the thick cover.

Sookie was so used to living in the country, that she usually wasn't scared of walking through the woods, but for some reason, tonight sent very different vibrations through her body, leaving her frightened of the shadows and sounds of animals scurrying through the underbrush.

While Sookie was walking past two trees that were tilted towards each other, and bent into an "x", she heard the sound of twigs breaking on the ground. She turned around quickly to see if someone was following her. She thought it might be Bill, trying to scare her into getting back in the car with him. It couldn't have been Bill because the curves were ones of a woman. She had a large headdress piled atop her head. She had a pig at her side. Sookie knew it was a pig, because it was snorting.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sookie asked. The woman didn't answer; she just started walking towards Sookie. "Umm..." Sookie swallowed. The woman just kept on walking until she was right in front of Sookie. The woman then raised her hand high in the air. Sookie could see the nails of the woman. They were like nothing she had ever seen. They were longer than a fifty-cent piece and curved intensely.

When Sookie realized that this strange woman was going to strike her, she turned and started running through the woods. She could hear her feet running over the fallen leaves, but she also heard another pair of feet running a few feet behind her. Sookie started running faster, but she had a feeling that she wouldn't get away from this woman or whatever she was.

Then, all of the sudden, the second pair of feet stopped running. Sookie slowed down, and looked back. The woman was gone. There was no trace of where she could have gone. Sookie stopped and started to look around for the woman.

Before Sookie could even think what was going on, she felt sharp razors find her back and slide down it, pulling off much skin. She was on the ground, and the creature that had done that to her, was gone again.

The pain was excruciating. It felt like someone had cut an entire layer of skin off her back and left the wound to dry in the humid air. Sookie could feel the blood run down her sides and onto the now wet ground. She felt a strange liquid slide into her veins. It made her weak. Every place the liquid traveled, it left a numb feeling in its place, while it moved onto a new place in Sookie's body.

When Sookie could feel herself losing control of her limbs completely, she started to scream. She knew she was going to die, but she wanted Bill to maybe hear her and come hold her in his strong arms until she drifted off into a never-ending sleep.

But what if Bill had already left? Sookie never thought of that. What if Bill was so angry that he left her to walk in the woods, and he was already home with Jessica? That would mean that Sookie would die alone. She never thought that she would die like this. She thought she would've died in a hospital or at home with her loved ones surrounding her. She thought she'd die happy. That's what she had wanted. So, she tried to make the best of the situation.

Sookie thought of Bill. She was always happy when she thought of Bill. He was her savior. The one person who could let her be herself completely. She loved him with all of her heart. Even after their big fight, she could still say it. She loved him and that would never change. But, oh how she wished Bill could be there, so he could be the last thing she'd see before her life was over.

But Sookie knew she couldn't have that now. She went back to thinking about Bill and all of the times they laid in bed and talked about their lives. She thought about the way he held her when they kissed and the way he smiled at her when she walked through his door after work. And then Sookie thought of the most important memory she had of Bill. She thought all of the times she spent her nights with Bill. She thought of the way his touches were so gentle. She thought of the way he whispered her name and kissed her forehead. And she thought of him saying "I love you."

"I love you, Bill," she said finally and closed her eyes and drifted off into the sleep that she thought she would never be woken from.


	4. Finding Fate

Bill couldn't believe she wasn't back yet. After their terrible fight, Sookie had stalked off into the woods beside the road.

Bill felt her fear through the blood bond he and Sookie shared. He assumed it was just because she was afraid of the dark woods, so he knew she'd be coming back to the car soon.

Jessica was in the backseat, wiping her bloodstained cheeks with the hem of the yellow dress Sookie lent her. Bill turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry about your family, Jessica," he said remorsefully. "I only did what I had to."

"I'll try to forgive you, someday, Bill," she replied, sniffing. "Bill nodded and turned back around. That was when he felt the pain.

A pain so sharp and painful, that he screamed out in agony.

"Bill! What is it?' Jessica asked, jumping into the passenger seat. Bill didn't answer. He just opened the door and got out quickly. He started for the woods.

"Where are you going?" she called out. Bill continued running.

"Sookie!" he yelled, running to the section of the woods he knew she was in.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When Bill got to Sookie, he fell to his knees, but did not touch her. She looked awful. She was lying on her stomach, head tilted to the right. There were long slashes all the way down her back. The skin was completely ripped off her back where whoever or whatever had clawed her.

She was unconscious. Bill knew she was alive, though. He could feel the blood pulsing in her veins. He could hear her slow, but steady breathes.

"Oh, Sookie," he said, turning her so she was facing up. He held her in his arms. "I'm so so sorry, my darling." She stirred.

"Bill?" she breathed after a minute of silence.

"Yes. It's me, dear Sookie."

"Am I…" she couldn't finish her sentence. The pain in her back was so great that she couldn't stand it. She began to scream.

"Sookie! It's ok. Darling, stop. Here, drink my blood." He bit off the skin on his wrist and held it over her mouth. She began to drink from him.

After the first gulp, she spit the blood out.

"Bill. It tastes different. I don't think I can drink it like this."

"But, how will you get well without it?"

"She won't," said a new voice.


	5. A ThreeWay Conversation

_"She won't," said a new voice. _Bill's head whipped around to see who had spoken.

"Sam. What are you doing here?" he asked. Sam was standing a few yards away. He was starring at Sookie with a sullen face and a nude body.

"I was running through the woods, and I heard Sookie yell, so I followed her. Before I could reach her, the creature attacked her. I had been held back by a wild pig that kept on running into me."

"What did the creature look like?"

"It was shaped like a human. A woman. She wasn't wearing anything except a headdress made of tree wood and leaves. It had huge, curled claws that were a few inches long."

"I've never seen a creature like that before," Bill replied.

"Before this, neither had I." While Bill and Sam talked, Sookie writhed in pain in Bill's arms. Her scratched back was rubbing against the rough material of Bill's pants. Sookie could feel several sharp objects sticking into the canals of skin and blood on her back.

"B…Bill?" she said quietly and painfully. He turned his attention back to her. He kissed her forehead.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I can't feel anything. It's all numb."

"Sookie, we need to get you to a hospital," Sam said.

"Taking Sookie to a hospital wouldn't do her any good," said, yet, another new voice.

"Eric," Bill said, nodding to him.

"Bill, Sookie, Mr. Merlotte," Eric replied, nodding to each of them.

"Do I know you?" Sam asked him.

"You should. I entered your establishment once."

"Oh," Sam replied.

"How did you know we were here?" Bill asked Eric.

"We were driving past, and we saw that girl you changed, Jessica in Sookie's car, she told us you and Sookie were in the woods, and that she thought you were in trouble."

"Whose we?"

"Pam, Chow, and myself," Eric replied. "They were with me that night we met," he said to Sam.

"I remember," Sam said back to him. A long silence hung in the air until Sookie started to whimper and cry.

"We need to get Sookie to Fangtasia," Eric said.

"Why there?' Bill and Sam asked simultaneously. They glanced at each other, quickly.

"I can call a special doctor from there."

"What kind of doctor?" Sookie asked.

"A witch doctor," Eric replied.

"A witch doctor?" asked Bill and Sam.

"A witch doctor," Sookie said, rolling her eyes, unbelievingly. _I don't believe it, she thought. _


	6. About To Begin

**Hello everybody! I have finally updated! I am so incredibly sorry for not updating since JULY, but I have now, and I will try to update this story more often. I hope you enjoy, and I'd really appreciate if you reviewed, because I'd really like to know if you still like this story. Have fun!**

By the time everyone reached Fangtasia, the moon was full. It was around twelve o'clock. Bill was holding an unconscious Sookie in his arms while Jessica drove. They were following the black Mercedes in front of them. Pam, Eric, and Chow were inside. When the cars were parked in the lot surrounding the vampire bar, everyone rushed inside and were met by an elderly woman.

She was short, only about fifty-three inches tall. She back was slightly hunched and her skin was wrinkly. The skin on her face hung, which made her bright violet-green eyes pop out abnormally far. Her nose was crooked, the bone curving from side to side. Her lips were a violet color and were thin and dry. They formed into a scowl that she had been giving for two hundred fifty-nine years.

The woman was immortal. She wasn't a vampire, though. The blood flowing through her veins was human. She still needed air to breathe. But she was nowhere near death. She was only two hundred ninety-one years old. Most witch doctors lived over 500 years, so she was labeled a newcomer, even though she was known for being the best healer of her time. She was well known, and you'd have to pay a pretty penny to have her heal you. But it was always worth it. After you were healed by her, you would be in better shape that you had even been. She was certainly a miracle worker.

"Thank you for coming here on such short notice, Aradia," Eric said, nodding towards the witch. She acknowledged him simply, by waving her hand beside her head, motioning him to step back. She walked slowly to Bill, and stared into his eyes for a long while, reading his mind. After a minute of silence, she stepped back, now knowing everything about Sookie's mysterious injury.

"Bring her here," she said, motioning to the black leather couch to the left of the group. Bill rushed to the couch and set Sookie down on it, with her back facing up. He turned his head to look at Aradia. "Now all of you, leave," she said with the flush of her hand. "I must work in solitude."

"There is no way that I'm going to leave Sookie," Bill said, his voice full of concern and anger.

"No need to be worried, Bill," said Eric.

"Your pet is in good hands," Pam added. Bill turned to face Pam, bared his sharp fangs and growled at her. She laughed coldly at his reaction and contracted his fangs, still growling.

"Calm, both of you," Eric said in a commanding tone. It shut them both up. Aradia cleared her throat, clearly annoyed with the vampires bickering. All eyes turned to her.

"Are you all done? Because this human is going to die if I do not heal her quickly."

"Then do it, you old hag!" Her head snapped towards him, her eyes burning with fury. She, then slowly walked up to Bill and slapped his pale cheek. The slap of the skin echoed throughout the deserted bar. Bill looked at the witch, even angrier than he was before. "I want her healed, _now," _he said, trying to control his anger.

"Leave." Hearing the cruelness and anger in the doctor's voice suddenly sent every vampire out of the room in the blink of an eye. Aradia sighed, grateful to finally be alone and kneeled beside the still unconscious Sookie. "Wake up, child," she said in a motherly tone. Sookie's eyes fluttered open quickly, staring at the old woman, waiting to be spoken to. She knew to never express her true kindness to anyone other than her patients because witch doctors had a reputation of being cruel, unfeeling creatures. Aradia's secret was that if you are kind and caring to the injured, they are more likely to recover faster.

"Now, this is going to be a very grueling process. It will hurt more than anything has ever hurt you and will have you begging to die. But after I am finished with you, you will be in better shape than you have ever been in. I need your permission to do this, child. Do I have it?" Sookie nodded her head, yes, with fear in her eyes. "Now, what I want you to do is try to comfort yourself as much as possible, so that it may hurt a tiny bit less. You may even try to go to sleep, if you wish." Sookie mouthed "okay" and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. Aradia stood up then, and stared down at Sookie.

"Then, let's begin."


	7. New Life

Araida knew exactly what to do to save Sookie. The first thing the old woman did was walk behind the bar of Fangtasia and reach for a glass. She went over to the sink and filled it with water. While the water poured into the sink, she turned to look at an unconscious Sookie lying on a leather couch across the empty, red room.

"Are you asleep, child?" she asked. There was no answer, so Aradia turned back to the almost full sink. She turned the knob to shut off the water and walked over to the carpet bag she had set on the chair beside Sookie. She opened the bag, took out a jar of a dark green liquid and walked back over to the full sink. Aradia opened the jar and poured it into the sink while chanting the words "Kusitisha Mchakato" which meant "Stop the Process" in her language. She then began to mix the water and green liquid together with her wrinkly arms.

When the two liquids became one, she stopped mixing and took the jar in her hand again. She reached into the water, filling the jar with the mixture. She put the lid on quickly and sighed, looking around the small bar.

"Since there is no chance of finding a decent flame in this place, I guess I'm subjected to using the microwave," she said to herself with annoyance in her voice. She walked to the microwave under the bar and heated the liquid for a minute or so. After the timer beeped, she took the jar out with her bare hands, not caring to use a pot holder to touch the steaming hot object. She carried it over to Sookie quickly, and took out a spoon from her bag. She opened the jar and took a spoonful of the mixture from it, and quickly fed it to Sookie, who was still unconscious. This elixir was made to paralyze Sookie temporarily, stopping her limbs and organs from working.

Sookie suddenly became deadly still. This made Aradia smile. She then stood up, and looked around the room. She angrily stomped over to the chairs and couches surrounding the couch Sookie was lying on, and began to push them all towards the walls. When there was a large amount of space around the black couch, Aradia walked back to it, and stood right over Sookie's head.

She raised her hands to the sky, closed her eyes and began to speak.

"Oh, spirits above our heads, I call on you on this night to give your healing energy to this injured soul below me. Please send her strength and relieve her agony. I ask you to fill me with the force of healing tonight, so I may perform the act I was created to do."

She continued on for a while longer, asking the spirits for strength and power. When she was finally finished speaking to them, she walked to stand beside Sookie and knelt. She reached her crooked pointer finger into one of the deep grooves dug into Sookie's back and covered her finger with her blood. She then took her finger out of Sookie's back, raised her hand in the air and looked to the sky with a confident face.

"Give life to the possessor of this blood!" she yelled to the sky. All of the sudden, the blood on her finger transformed into a flame that stayed stationary on Aradia's hand. At the same time, Sookie's body began to shake violently and she began to choke and gag on the saliva in her mouth. Her eyes suddenly opened wide and she began to scream a blood-curdling scream. She did not scream any words, just agony; pure agony. She felt as if the life was being pulled from her body. She cried and screamed for it to all end and to just die.

While Sookie was screaming in the main room of Fangtasia; Eric, Pam, Chow, and Bill were standing on the other side of the door that was behind the bar. They could hear everything that was happening and Bill was furious. He did not like hearing his love cry in pain at all. Then, all of the sudden, he fell to the ground at Pam's feet and began to scream and squirm just as Sookie had been. Eric sighed, picked him up quickly and ordered Chow to open the door to the bar. Chow obeyed him and opened the door. Eric walked through it with Pam and Chow following him. He walked up to Aradia, who was smiling at the ceiling.

"What has happened to him, Aradia?" he asked, annoyed. She lowered her head slowly to look at Bill's agonizing face and her eyes widened. She walked up to him quickly and cut the skin of his left arm with her incredibly sharp nails. Some of the dark red blood spurted onto her finger, and she quickly lifted it to her nose. She sniffed it and wrinkled her face.

"He has consumed her blood. I have just given life back to the possessor of this blood. Since he has drunken her blood, he will be affected. I do not know what exactly is going to happen to him, but my closest guess now is that he will be transformed into a human." Eric's eyes widened and he stared at Aradia, gaping.

"A human? Bill Compton is going to be changed back to a human?" he asked astonished. Aradia nodded with a puzzled look on her face. "What will happen to him? What age will he be? Will he die one day?" He continued to throw questions at the doctor.

"We will see," she said mysteriously. The truth was that she really did not know what was going to happen to the vampire. But whatever was about to occur was going to be _very _interesting…


	8. A New Dawn

**Can you believe your eyes? I'm back! Yes, it is a shock, but hopefully a good one! I think summer is the best time for a high school student to write, don't you? Well I'm happy to be back, and hopefully more updates will be up soon! Enjoy my first update in a year! **

Eyes opened slowly, unsure. Blink once. Twice. Take in a much-needed breath. Let it out. Breathe in- _breathe?_

Bill bolted up from the cold, leather couch on which he had previously slept. His vision was blurred, well maybe not blurred. Just less crisp. Previously sharp lines were smudged, and colors did not hold the same depth. His eyes darted all over the room of Fangtasia that no longer held the familiar sense of heat. All Bill felt was frigid fear. He was cold with terror.

"Wha…What?" he breathed, barely above a whisper. There was no other soul in the room, spare Bill. Bill clearly knew where he was and who he was, but one particular question could not be answered in the jumble that was his brain.

_Where was his Sookie?_

This worried Bill because he, for once, could not feel her. Not a drop of her sense was in him. She was lost to him, and he could do nothing about it.

"Sookie," he whispered in questioning. Only a vampire could've heard him. But Bill could not. He was no longer dead. The blood pulsed through his veins, and he could feel his frightened heart beating faster than it ever had, even throughout the Great War.

"Sookie." If Bill had been dead, he would have heard the shuffle from behind the door nearest to him. His human ears could hear, though, the door in question open, revealing a perfectly healthy and alive as ever Sookie. At the slam of the door, his head flew to the source of the sound, and jumped to reach his dear Sookie.

"You're alive!" he exclaimed, unable to believe that even his voice had changed, or maybe it was simply his new ears.

"And so are you, apparently!" she said with a giggle that sounded different, but not dull to muffled ears. "How are you?"

"How…how am I?" he asked. "_What_ am I?"

"Why, a human, Bill!" she said with a dazzling smile. "You're more alive than I am at the moment, actually." With this, she lowered herself to an ottoman and sighed with a tight smile. "I am quite tired, Bill. After being nearly ripped apart by God knows what, and almost losing you," she said with exasperation, "I just want to go home."

"Why can't we, then Darling?" he asked, confused. Sookie shook her head with a tingle of laughter leaving her lips.

"Bill, we can't leave until Eric changes you back into a vampire!" She said this with such love and nonchalance that Bill could almost shrug it off as nothing out of the ordinary. Until he realized that he didn't want Eric to become his sire. First, Lorena. Now, Eric? _No._

Did he even want to become a vampire again? Was immortality the only thing left to him? He wanted more than a life that never changed, a man that never aged. He wanted to grow old with Sookie, and had known that since the first moment he met her. He wanted his hair to grey, and yet marvel at the fact that hers had not. He wanted to wake up to his love in bed with the light streaming through the window of their home, with a set of children to wake up to. Bill wanted another chance at love, life, and humanity. Bill wanted to be human with Sookie, and with no interference from the vampire world, whatsoever.

"Sookie, we need to get away," Bill announced to his beloved. "Now."

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked, speaking as if she thought he was joking.

"Let's be human together, Sookie. Let's leave here and go far away. If we go far enough, they'll never find us. I want a life with you. A _real _life." Bill reached his arm forward weakly, and lightly touched a scab on Sookie's left cheek that must have come from the gravel on that fateful road.

Sookie grabbed onto his wrist, and brought the arm onto her lap. She did not speak, but simply sat there, childishly playing with his warm fingers. She wasn't used to this yet, but had a feeling that she would learn to love it. She knew then, as well, that she wanted a human life with Bill. He deserved it. They both did.

With this realization in her heart, Sookie grinned and stood suddenly, bringing Bill up with her.

"Well carry me off into the sunset, Bill. Let's start this human life off right." Bill chuckled low, but shook his head in a teasing manner.

"I'm afraid it will be the dawn, my dear. Does that suffice?"

"I guess I'll just have to live with it. You'll have to, as well, Bill. Live with it."

"I plan on living it with every fiber of my being." With that said, Bill hoisted his beloved Sookie into his arms, and started for the back door that would deliver these lovers into the morning of their new life.


End file.
